New Beginnings
by miraleeann
Summary: A different take on how Sirius came to live with the Potters. The prequel to The Way It Could Have Been.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a story I have been wanting to write for a really long time. However, if ya'll don't like it or aren't interested in more chapters please let me know and I'll leave it as a one shot for now.**

* * *

><p>The crunching of the ground beneath the black trainers was the only sound on the otherwise quiet street.<p>

Carefully and quietly the young boy wearing them climbed the large oak tree.

He had only been on the property once before, nearly a year prior. He hadn't even remembered the tree; it was pure luck that it had been planted years ago in the perfect spot. Until he had discovered it, he hadn't had a plan. It was rare that he planned anything though. He much preferred to take risks and let things work out along the way which they almost always did. He was lucky in that sense. Perhaps this had happened to make up for all the other situations in which he was not so lucky at all.

He swung his leg over the large branch before inching himself forward. It took him a good ten minutes to reach his destination and remain quiet doing so. Once there, he tapped the tips of his fingers on the window. A knock would have been too loud. It would risk waking up his best mate's parents and he could not risk that.

After several long moments he tapped the window once more just slightly harder. Of course he could whip out his wand and open the window with ease but he didn't want to scare the hell out of his sleeping friend.

He held his breath as he tapped once more and tried to think of a plan B. He hadn't calculated there being any problems.

He was just about to give up and climb back down the tree when a small light flickered on in the room.

He waited with bated breath for the curtains to move and when they finally did he exhaled a sigh of relief at the site of his best mate's unruly head of hair and confused face.

It took James a moment to realize exactly who he was seeing and another to come to his senses enough to push the window open.

"Sirius?" The name came out in a confused voice.

Sirius forced a toothy grin as he nodded.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, the confusion growing. "It's after midnight."

"Around one thirty actually," Sirius replied.

His bum was starting to go numb from sitting on the hard branch.

"What are you doing here?" James asked once more.

Sirius licked his lips. He had known this wouldn't be easy. "I need to crash for a day or two."

If possible, the perplexed look on James' face deepened.

"I need to hide," Sirius said quickly. "Just for a day or two and then I'll be gone, I swear it."

At these words James' expression changed. He leaned further out the window into the night air.

Sirius' eyes instantly went downcast on their own accord. He had known this moment would come, that James would see it; he hadn't expected it to feel so horrible though.

James reached his hand out, his fingers gently touching the large already purple bruise next to Sirius' left eye, his best friend winching in pain as he did.

"What happened?" The words came out of James mouth in a whisper.

"Can I come in?" Sirius hated his voice for cracking. For sounding as desperate as it did.

James nodded without hesitation as he moved out of the way.

He watched as Sirius climbed through his window and once he was inside allowed his eyes to roam over his best mate searching for any other damage.

"What happened?" He couldn't stop himself from repeating his question.

"Oh this?" Sirius asked pointing at his bruise. "It's no big deal. It's just that I'd rather not go home again."

"Ever?"

Sirius shrugged. "I hadn't thought about thirty years from now but in the immediate future, no."

Despite the fact that they had only been friends for roughly three years, they had accomplished something that took most people much longer…they knew each other. Sirius knew when James was in a real bad mood or when he was just over tired. James knew when Sirius was being rude to someone to see if they could take it and dish it back and he knew when he was being rude to someone because he truly didn't like them. They could read each other better than they could themselves and as a result of this James knew that Sirius was much more hurt than he was letting on.

"Look it's like I said, I just need to stay for two maybe three nights at the most and then I'll be gone."

"Gone where?"

Sirius shrugged hoping to appear nonchalant. "I'll figure it out."

"My parents aren't going to just let you leave without anywhere to go."

"They can't know I'm here."

James made a face at these words. "How am I going to hide you for three days?"

Sirius shrugged once more. "I'll stay in your closet."

James eyed his best mate.

"Please James." Again, Sirius hated his voice for betraying the demeanor he was trying to create.

"My parents will help," James practically whispered in what he hoped was a convincing voice. "They would never turn you away. Really Sirius I promise."

Sirius wanted to believe that the couple he had met only a handful of times were nice people. He wanted to believe that his best mate's words were true and just ask for help. He had plenty of experience with parents though. His own were absolutely vile. He wouldn't be practically begging James to hide him after running away if they weren't.

Sirius shook his head. "Forget it," he said as he turned on his heel and headed back towards the open window. "Forget I even asked."

James watched as Sirius prepared to climb out of his room. He wanted to believe that he was bluffing but he knew him well enough to know that he wasn't.

"Sirius wait," James said quickly.

Sirius made no attempt to get off of the window sill but paused looking back at his friend.

"I'll do it," James agreed.

A toothy grin spread across Sirius' face as his feet landed firmly on James' carpeted floor.

"But if your parents come looking for you-"

"Trust me, they won't."

"And you have to tell me what happened…the truth," James said. "Or you can't stay."

He hoped that Sirius wouldn't know he was bluffing but he knew he would, regardless he hoped it would work.

Sirius was silent as he eyed James before crossing the room and sitting on the edge of his friend's bed.

"My parents aren't the nicest people."

He foolishly hoped that would be enough and truthfully knew it wouldn't.

James took the two steps to his bed and sat down across from his best friend, their knees touching.

"I'm listening," he said softly.

James knew that Sirius didn't get along with his family. He knew that his parents were mad about his house placement at Hogwarts. He knew that they never sent him mail despite the fact that his brother's owl dropped something off almost weekly. He knew that his parents usually sent a wretched old house elf that worshiped Regulus and tortured Sirius, to pick him up at King's Cross. He knew that Sirius' home life was bad. He had never imagined that it was so bad that Sirius would show up in the middle of the night with a black eye though. Nor could he imagine a relationship with his parents that could involve him disappearing in the middle of the night and no one coming to look for him.

"My father likes to take his anger out on things…on me."

"On your face?" James asked. The amount of hatred he was feeling for a man he had never met was shocking him.

Sirius shrugged and then nodded.

"And your mum?" James couldn't help but ask.

"Hates me," Sirius replied.

James watched as his best friend struggled with his emotions. He could hear it in Sirius' voice, he wasn't exaggerating or lying… his mother truly did hate him.

James swallowed hard before speaking. "Listen Sirius my parents could help. They could talk to someone and-"

"No," Sirius quickly shook his head. "I don't want anyone to know."

"Okay," James agreed in a defeated voice. "I won't tell them and you can hide here for as long as you want."

"Thank you," Sirius said in a soft voice.

James nodded in reply. His emotions were running wild. He wanted to scream and hit something over the anger he was feeling at Sirius' parents and at the same time he wanted to hug his best friend. For a moment he contemplated how weird hugging Sirius would be. The two had never really done so before and James certainty didn't want to make him uncomfortable. In the end he decided to simply spring into action.

"You're going to have to sleep in my closet tonight but tomorrow when dad is at work and mum goes to the market, we can sneak you up into the attic."

James didn't wait for a reply and instead got up and walked across the room. He opened his closet door and pulled an extra pillow and fleece blanket from the top shelf quickly arranging a make shift bed on his closet floor.

"It's going to be a bit tight but it'll just be for tonight," James noted as he looked down at his work.

He turned around expecting to find Sirius still on his bed and was surprised to find Sirius only an inch behind him.

Without saying a word Sirius practically dove into James, embracing him in a tight hug.

The two best friends stood there in silence, embraced for far longer than a normal hug should last before Sirius pulled away quickly brushing a stray tear off of his cheek.

"Thanks," he said softly. "Really."

James nodded. "Anything for you."

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the overwhelming response to the first chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy the second just as much.**

* * *

><p>"Don't forget that I'll be late tonight darling."<p>

Mrs. Potter smiled fondly at her husband. "I made a mental note when you told me days ago. "

James was hardly listening to his parent's conversation. Every thought he had was on Sirius who was in his room. He had managed to sneak his friend down the hall and into the bathroom before his parents emerged from their room. His new challenge was somehow getting breakfast upstairs undetected. He had a plan; he just had to time it correctly.

"I'll be going to the market later," Mrs. Potter said. "James, I assume you'll be coming along?"

"I was actually thinking I would stay home today."

Both his parents gave him a peculiar look.

"But you love coming to the market with me."

It was true; James actually did love going food shopping with his mum. Mostly because if he went along she would let him put just about anything in the trolley. He could literally convince her to stock up on every treat his heart desired. Still he couldn't help but hope their conversation wasn't carrying up the stairs. His love for going to the market wasn't exactly the kind of thing he wanted to advertise to his best mate.

"I just…I thought I'd get started on my summer homework," James said in what he hoped was a convincing voice.

"Your summer homework?" His father repeated in a confused voice.

"We have a lot of it," James said softly.

He could feel his palms starting to sweat as he prayed that the floor would just open him up and swallow him whole. He had been prat for even entertaining the idea that he would be able to pull this off. He couldn't lie. Forget the fact that it was the one misbehavior that his parents absolutely never let slide, even if he wasn't going to get into trouble for it he couldn't do it. Not to his parents, not to his teachers, not even to himself. He was complete rubbish at it. That was Sirius' talent. Sirius could lie to someone so well that they would begin to question the truth. It was amazing to watch really. That was his role when they were partners in crime, not James'.

"What homework will you be working on today?" Mr. Potter asked.

"A Potion's essay," James answered without hesitation. He wasn't even sure he had been assigned a Potion's essay. He felt as though he had somehow learned a few things from Sirius though and if there was one thing his best mate always did while lying it was to never hesitate. 'Hesitate and you're as good as caught,' James could hear Sirius' voice in his head.

His father held his stare for several long moments before responding. "I'll look forward to reading it this evening."

James nodded in agreement as he ate the last bite of his pancake. He could have kicked his own arse.

The moment his father's attention was off of him, he glanced over at the large clock on the wall. Any moment now his father would be leaving for work.

"These pancakes are delicious," James flashed his mother a smile. "Can I have some more?"

Mrs. Potter smiled brightly as she picked up the pan dishing her son out three more pancakes.

"Thanks mum," James grinned. He immediately began to butter them, adding syrup after he completed the task.

"Look at the time," Mr. Potter said suddenly. "I had best be going."

James' smiled at his father's words. He said the same thing every morning regardless of what time he left the house. Some may have found such receptiveness annoying but James found it quite comforting.

Mr. Potter stood up and with a wave of his hand sent his dirty dishes flying softly across the kitchen and into the sink.

"Behave for your mother today James."

It wasn't an unusual request. In fact, it was one that the man repeated every morning of the summer holiday. The sternness of his voice was unusual though and James hoped he was imagining it, his own guilt messing with his ears.

"Yes Sir."

James concentrated on cutting the pancakes, his head bent, hoping that the tips of his ears wouldn't blush and give him away.

He waited with bated breath for his father to leave. It wasn't until he heard the loud roar of the floo diminish that he dared speak.

"Hey mum do you care if I take the rest of my breakfast up to my room? I want to get started on that essay."

Mrs. Potter nodded in agreement barely looking up from her shopping list. "That's fine dear."

James could hardly keep the large grin off of his face as he picked up the plate. Before his mother had a chance to even realize what was going on, he helped himself to a pumpkin juice from the refrigerator and quickly headed up the back staircase to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Wicked," Sirius smiled widely as James handed over the plate.<p>

The young boy wasted no time practically inhaling the food. James fought the urge to ask Sirius if his parents were keeping meals from him as punishment as well.

"We can get something else to eat when she goes to the market."

Sirius nodded enthusiastically his mouth too full of food to respond.

"Your eye looks worse," James noted in a concerned voice. "We can look for a salve too. I think mum has some purple stuff for bruises."

"It's fine," Sirius responded as he took a break from the pancakes to turn the cap off of the bottle of pumpkin juice. "It doesn't hurt at all."

James shrugged at these words. He knew how Sirius was. He knew that admitting he was in pain, especially over something that he was sure Sirius found embarrassing, was something he would never do. He knew it but it didn't change the fact that James still found it bloody stupid and annoying. Regardless, he wouldn't…couldn't call Sirius out on it. He cared about his friend too deeply to ever do something so harsh.

"I never said it hurt," James replied. "I said it looks bad. You said last night you don't want anyone to know what happened; if that's true we should put something on the huge evidence on your face."

Despite the fact that Sirius looked like he wanted to argue with these words, he nodded in agreement as he finished off the last of the pancakes.

James opened his mouth about to continue to try and support his idea that the salve was a good idea even though Sirius had already agreed. Before he could get a word out though, he felt his blood run cold at the sound of someone coming up the stairs.

"Quick," he hissed ripping the now empty plate and half full bottle of pumpkin juice out of Sirius' hands. "In the closet."

Sirius wasted no time rushing across the room and into James' closet, carefully and quietly closing the door behind him.

The delicate knock caused James to breathe a sigh of relief. It was his mum, his dad never knocked so lightly.

"Come in," he said after he quickly placed the plate and butter beer on his desk.

His mum pushed the door open, a pile of folded clothing in her arms.

"Well you certainly were hungry this morning," she noted as she eyed the empty plate. "You must be getting ready to go through a growth spurt."

"Er yeah," James agreed hastily.

If there was one thing he was sensitive about it was his height, or there lack of. Of course he didn't mind his mother's encouraging words about it but he did mind that his best mate was standing in his closet listening to them.

His mum smiled warmly as she turned towards his closet. "As soon as I'm done putting these away I'm heading out. You're sure you don't want to join me?"

James practically ran across the room to put himself between his mum and his closet door.

"I'll put those away for you," he offered.

Mrs. Potter raised an eyebrow at her son. "Now I must have died in my sleep last night and gone to heaven,_you _are offering to do a chore? My son? James Potter?"

"Yeah," James nodded a little too eagerly. He instantly realized his mistake and forced himself to relax. "You act like I never do chores."

"When made to do them you most certainly do but this is most definitely the first time you have ever offered. Are you feeling a bit peeky?"

James forced himself to playfully roll his eyes at these words. "I'm just trying to be nice mum."

"In that case I think I will take advantage of your kindness," she chuckled as she handed the pile of clothing over to her son.

She crossed the room retrieving the plate from his desk. "I'll be heading to the market now then." She paused for a moment as she gave her only son a serious look. "Please behave yourself while I am gone. You know how busy your father is at work these days; the last thing he needs is to come home and hear of you misbehaving."

James nodded as he felt the tips of his ears begin to burn. "I know mum."

It was bad enough being lightly scolded and reminded to behave, but it was ten times worse when you were well aware that your best mate was listening to every word. His only consolation was that it was his mum who said her piece and went on her way instead of his father who would have spelled out his punishment for misbehaving. It occurred to James that had his mother known that Sirius was present, she would never have said a word. It was an unspoken promise that his parents never broke, he was never so much as scolded in front of anyone else, especially not a friend of his.

She held his stare a moment longer before nodding. "Alright then, I'm going. Don't spoil your lunch while I'm gone."

"I won't," he promised before she walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

He couldn't help the loud sigh of relief that came from his mouth seconds later. He had been so afraid that she would notice that he hadn't started his essay and comment on that or that she would insist on putting his clothes away and discover Sirius that he was sure his mum could hear his heart beating against his rib cage.

If he didn't love him so much, he would hate Sirius for even asking him to do this.

Once he was sure his mother was long gone he opened his closet door to find Sirius sitting in the corner, his knees bent, his arms wrapped around them. James couldn't help but notice how alone and scared he truly looked. He couldn't respond to it though, he knew well enough to know Sirius would be defensive if he did.

"So did I tell you that you have to do a Potions essay today?" James asked with a smirk.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is short but I promise you the next few will more than make up for it. Enjoy! And feel free to tell me what you love or hate about it.**

* * *

><p>"I was thinking that when I leave here I could go and hide out in the forest for a while. Maybe visit Remus right before school starts so that I can go to the train station with him."<p>

"That's weeks away," James said in a horrified voice. "You can't live in the forest all summer."

The two of them were up in the attic now, working quickly to make a small space at the top of the staircase into a suitable living area for Sirius. James always forgot how crowded his attic was until he actually went up there. Being the only child that his parents had, his mother absolutely refused to get rid of anything so the attic was filled with memorabilia from James' childhood. James hadn't missed the look of awe of Sirius' face when he saw it. It made him wonder if his mate's parents had saved anything of his at all.

"Sure I can," Sirius replied nonchalantly. "It can't be that hard to do."

James couldn't help the look of concern on his face as he helped his friend put together a makeshift bed next to his old wooden toy chest.

"Sirius," he tried in a soft voice. "I know you don't think it's a good idea, but if we just talk to my parents I'm sure that –"

"No," Sirius cut him off. "They'll make me go home and I'm not doing that."

James was silent as he arranged the pillows. He didn't think that his parents would make Sirius go anywhere once they knew the whole story, but he couldn't promise it. He knew Sirius well enough to know that he would never agree without a guarantee.

"Listen James I'm sure your parents are great," Sirius said. "But they're still parents. They'll have to send me home. They'll have to tell someone."

"If they tell someone you won't be sent home," James pointed out. He almost mentioned that if an adult saw his black eye he'd likely never have to go home again. He knew that doing so would turn Sirius' face five shades of red though and he didn't want that. He couldn't do that to him.

Sirius shook his head. "Just let it be…please."

James sighed softly before agreeing. "Okay." He paused for a moment as he took in the space in the attic. "I'll drop it, but you aren't leaving to go live in the woods. Just stay up here."

James could hardly believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He was sure that if he had gone to his parents last night they would have completely understood. He would even be willing to bet his broom that if he went to his mum the second she got home and explained everything that all would be fine. But lying repeatedly? Hiding Sirius for days? He was sure he was going to be in a world of trouble.

Not that he was a stranger to trouble by any means. In James' opinion though, it was one thing to cause some mischief, it was quite another to outright lie to his parents. Despite his knack for getting himself into trouble and the name he had made for himself at Hogwarts - he was the only Gryffindor to ever manage to get McGonagall to give him detention twice in one class - James was different at home. Of course he occasionally found himself in trouble but it was rare that he just outright disobeyed. Yet, when he looked at Sirius with his bruised face so happy with the small space in the attic, he couldn't help but want to protect him despite the cost.

"What happens when we get caught?"

"We won't," James replied quickly. He didn't believe the words for a second and he could tell by the look on Sirius' face that he wasn't buying them either.

"You wait up here," James instructed. He hoped that by changing the subject completely Sirius would somehow forget how stupid their plan was. "I'm going to go look for something for your eye."

Sirius opened his mouth to protest but before he could James was halfway down the stairs.

* * *

><p>The silence downstairs was almost deafening.<p>

James couldn't quite figure out if it was always so quiet in his house or if his own nervousness had something to do with it.

It wasn't unusual for his mum to be gone for hours. She would usually run into a dozen people she knew at the market, turning what should have been a quick trip into a morning long activity. Still, James felt like she had been gone for way too long. He immediately pictured his mother bumping into one of Mrs. Black's friends. He could feel his palms getting damp as he thought of her coming home, worried about Sirius, and questioning him until he couldn't lie anymore and had to tell the truth.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he slowly opened the pantry.

To the left of him, on the second shelf down, was a large assortment of salves and potions. His father always joked that his mum should have been a Healer.

It was a rule in the house that James wasn't to touch anything on that shelf. His mother had warned him multiple times that putting the wrong salve on something or drinking the wrong potion could be disastrous.

He wasn't worried though. He knew exactly what he was looking for.

Once, nearly two years prior, he had had a nightmare and fallen out of bed hitting his elbow on his nightstand in the process. His mum had quickly dried his tears and after taking one look at his elbow, ran down to the pantry and returned with a thick purple salve. It had smelled like old gym socks which had caused James to make a face of disgust. However, within seconds of his mum applying it to his elbow, the bruise had vanished.

His eyes roamed past the potions, the last one being Pepperup Potion, one that James had been made to take over a dozen times. In his opinion it was absolutely vile and for a fleeting moment he considered quickly pouring it down the kitchen sink and refilling the bottle with water. He pushed the thought aside as he forced himself to concentrate on Sirius.

He gently picked up a container of salve, careful not to disrupt the entire shelf. Quickly he twisted the lid off to find a murky brown color. He replaced the lid and pushed it back onto the shelf, wasting no time in grabbing the container next to it.

The lid was tighter on this one and as he struggled to remove it, the small ceramic jar slipped from his grip, making an impressive crashing sound as it shattered on the floor.

James looked down at the yellow salve that was now all over the pantry floor.

"Shit," he swore under his breath.

"What on earth are you doing?"

The voice startled James, causing him to jump at the sound of it before turning to face his mother.

"I uh-"

"You know better than to be playing around with these," she said sternly.

James instantly felt the guilt swallow him whole. His mother never spoke so sternly. That was his father's job and he hated himself for making her take on the duty.

Gently she grabbed a hold of James' elbow and moved him aside before waving her hand, causing the damage he had done to quickly fix itself.

"An explanation please," she demanded. Her voice was still stern and James blanched in response. He wasn't used to such firmness from her. He was thankful that Sirius was two floors above them and that there was no way he could possibly hear his mother scolding him.

"I'm sorry," James quickly replied.

"Apologizing does not explain why you were breaking the rules in the first place."

"My potions essay," James swiftly blurted out.

His mother raised an eyebrow giving him a skeptical look. "Your potions essay?"

James nodded vigorously. "We have to describe the salve used to heal bruises and I thought you had some. I figured that if I saw it I could describe it better."

It was a sad attempt at a lie and James knew it. If Sirius had been standing next to him he would have rolled his eyes before taking over and explaining what James had really meant to say. By the time he was done talking his mum would have forgotten that she ever caught them breaking a rule in the first place.

"James…" his mother said in a low tired voice.

"Honest," he added. "I just wanted to look at it."

"You should have waited until I returned home to do so. You know better."

James nodded. "I'm sorry."

She sighed softly, before reaching a hand out and running in gently through his hair. "Okay," she breathed.

James let out a soft sigh of relief.

He had known that he was in no real danger of being punished by his mum. The worse she ever did was warn him that his father would be informed. Still, he didn't want his dad informed of anything nor did he want his mum to figure out he was lying and become suspicious either.

She reached into the pantry and retrieved a small jar with ease. She handed it to James without hesitation. "Take a break from your homework. Go wash up and come back down for some lunch."

James felt the urge to argue. He wasn't even hungry. His adrenaline was in overtime from all his lying and sneaking around. How was he supposed to sit and eat a proper lunch when Sirius was in his attic doing amazing best mate things?

He knew better than to argue with her though. He had just gotten away with quite possibly the worst lie ever told and she had scolded him for it in a way she never had in the past. Refusing a meal would send her over the edge, he was sure of it.

Instead, he agreed and took the stairs two at a time all the way to the attic.

* * *

><p>"You took forever," Sirius said the moment he saw him. "Is your mum home?"<p>

James nodded as he handed over the salve. "I'll tell you about it later, I have to go eat lunch. I'll try and bring something up but it might have to wait until tonight." James was already walking down the stairs once more. "Put that on your eye and write a bloody essay on it."

"An essay on my eye?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"On the salve you dolt!"

James raced towards the upstairs bathroom and quickly began washing his hands.

Hiding Sirius was going to give him grey hair at thirteen.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Just how is your essay coming along?"<p>

James looked up from his plate. His mother was sitting across the table from him, carefully cutting her chicken, her eyes concentrating on the task at hand.

James was relieved. He always found it easier to lie when he didn't have to look the person in the face.

"Good." He hoped his voice sounded normal and not as though he was about to sick up.

"Quite peculiar that your assignment for potions class would be to write about a salve," she noted.

James felt his palms start to sweat.

"Not really," he replied trying to sound nonchalant. "I mean salves and potions sort of go hand and hand right?"

"I suppose some do," she mused before taking a bite of her lunch.

"It was just one option. We could pick from a few different things to write an essay on. I just picked that because I knew you had some. I thought it would make it easier."

He could practically see Sirius shaking his head in disgust. Sirius would tell him that he was talking too much, explaining too much, making his lie far too obvious.

"Oh? What were the other options?"

"Other options?"

That was quite possibly his biggest problem with lying. He could never manage to remember lies he had just told, never mind think quickly enough to answer questions.

"For the essay," his mother said calmly. "You just said not a moment ago that there were several options."

"Oh I don't know," James said in a rushed voice. He paused forcing himself to slow down. "I didn't pay much attention to them. I saw the one for the salve, picked that, and didn't read any of the others. The salve was the first option on the list."

He caught himself doing it once more. Talking too much, sharing too much information.

"You're sure you are feeling alright?"

James nodded quickly. "Mmmhmm. Of course I am. Why?"

"Not a bit peaky?" She questioned once more. "Your face is a bit flushed and you've hardly touched your lunch."

James looked down at his plate.

She was right. He had been sitting for nearly twenty minutes and had taken all of two bites.

"I guess I'm just not that hungry."

At these words he had her undivided attention.

"Not hungry?"

In seconds she was on her feet and next to him, her right hand touching his cheek and then resting on his forehead.

"A bit warm," she muttered to himself. "Oh I hope it's not that dreadful summer flu that's going around."

"I'm fine mum really. I had that huge breakfast remember?"

The last thing he needed was her thinking he was ill. Not only would he be made to take some dreadful potion but she'd send him to bed and keep an extra close watch.

"Mrs. Garten was just telling me today at the market that her Samantha had it last week and nearly ended up in St. Mungo's."

"I promise mum, I feel fine," James tried. "Great even. I'm just still full from breakfast."

She nodded softly, her hand finally leaving his forehead.

"If you start to feel so much as flushed…" she trailed off.

"I promise I'll tell you," James nodded sincerely.

She smiled softly at him before walking back to her seat.

"You may be excused if you wish," she said. "There is no point in staring at food that you don't intend to eat."

"Can I take it to my room? Maybe I'll get hungry while I work on my essay."

Once more his palms dampened.

"It will get cold."

James shrugged. "Chicken is good cold too," he pointed out.

"I suppose you are right," she agreed. "Go on and take it then. It's certainly better than you not eating at all."

James used every ounce of self-control he had in him not to show his true excitement.

"Thanks mum," he said in what he hoped was a casual voice as he picked up his plate and glass of milk.

"If you need me I'll be outside working in the garden."

James was glad his back was towards her when she said these words as he couldn't control the smile that spread across his face.

He had been very concerned as to how he was going to manage to get his plate of food to Sirius, but with his mother out in the yard he wouldn't have to worry at all.

Just as he had been all day, he bypassed his room and instead continued up to the third floor.

On his trek up the stairs he really started to consider telling Sirius to sod off. Or else, he could just tell his mum what was going on whether Sirius wanted him to or not. When he saw his best mate's face though, so obviously thrilled with the prospect of food, he felt his annoyance disappear. He couldn't turn his back on Sirius - he was all he had.

"Chicken and mashed potatoes," James smiled as he handed over the plate. He placed the glass of milk on his old wooden toy chest and then sat down next to it.

"Thanks," Sirius smiled. The words were hardly out of his mouth before he had shoved a giant helping of the mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Once again James couldn't help but think that Sirius' parents had to have been keeping food from him. He wanted to ask. To really understand what Sirius was going through, what he was running from. He couldn't bring himself to do it though. He hated when Sirius was embarrassed. It was such a rare state for his friend to be in and he didn't want to be responsible for putting him there.

"Where's your mum now?"

The potatoes were completely gone now along with half of the chicken.

James racked his brain to try to remember how much and how quickly Sirius ate when they were at Hogwarts, but he couldn't seem to recall any memory of Sirius' eating habits.

"Working in her garden," James replied. "She'll probably stay out there the rest of the afternoon."

Sirius smiled at these words before picking up the glass of milk and drinking it all in one long gulp.

"And your dad works all day?"

James nodded. "Usually he's home in time for dinner but he is working late tonight." James paused for a minute. "How do you plan on getting your trunk before school starts?" James didn't know what made him ask the question. It had been floating around his mind with a dozen others since Sirius had shown up at his window.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. I'll figure something out I guess."

"What about Regulus?" James asked.

"What about him?" Sirius seemed a bit annoyed now. It was more than obvious to James that he didn't want to discuss any of this.

"Well he'll be at Hogwarts. I mean won't he tell your parents that you are there?"

Sirius shrugged. "They won't care."

James wanted to press the subject but as he noticed the tips of Sirius' ears burning in shame he changed his mind.

"Do you have to use the bathroom or anything? Mum is probably outside by now so it would be a good time to sneak you down there."

Sirius shook his head. "I actually went while you were looking for the salve."

It wasn't until Sirius mentioned it that James remembered and noticed that his best mate was still sporting a black eye.

"You didn't use it yet?"

Sirius shook his head. "I was too busy writing your paper on it. It's over there." Sirius motioned towards the old desk James used to use long before he had any homework to do.

"You finished it already?" James asked in a shocked voice.

"It was easy. We did a paper on that salve our first year. I can't believe your mum really believed you when you said that was your summer assignment."

"Neither can I," James answered honestly.

He looked at the now empty plate and glass. "I'm going to take these downstairs before mum comes looking for them."

Sirius nodded. "I'll wait here," he said with a chuckle.

James couldn't help but smile in response to it. It was the first time he had heard Sirius genuinely laugh since he had arrived.

* * *

><p>James left the dirty dishes in the kitchen sink. He paused for a moment as he noticed his mother out in the garden, completely lost in her work.<p>

The pure luck he was experiencing today wasn't lost on him. Not only had his mother spent the morning at the market but now she was going to spend her afternoon in the yard. He couldn't have asked for a better schedule for Sirius' first full day in the attic.

He was feeling quite pleased with how everything was working out as he made his way back up to the attic. He only hoped that tomorrow would go just as well.

He reached the top of the attic stairs and felt his blanket of happiness completely ripped off.

There was Sirius standing in the middle of the room, absolutely panicked, every inch of his skin a bright purple color.

"What the-"

"I just rubbed some of the salve on my eye," Sirius said in a panicked voice. "And this happened."

James saw the small ceramic container sitting on his old bookcase and picked it up. He knew by the smell, before even looking at the contents that it wasn't right. He peered inside the jar to have his every fear confirmed. It was a bright purple gooey liquid, not the dark nearly violet thick purple that it should have been.

"Could it have gone bad?" James asked.

"I don't think so," Sirius replied. "Salves don't go bad unless they are contaminated."

James felt the panic building up in him now.

"You're the one that remembers doing an essay on this," he said to Sirius. "How do we fix it?"

"How the bloody hell should I know? The essay didn't cover that."

James had only taken two bites of his lunch and yet he could feel it coming back up.

"Are you in pain?"

Sirius shook his head.

James was silent for a moment as he silently weighed out his options.

"Shit," he swore for the second time that day.

"Do your parents have any books that might help?" Sirius asked. The panic in his voice hadn't subsided at all.

James ignored his mate as he racked his brain trying to think. There had to be some random spell he knew that would help.

He was sure that Sirius was right; that there was a book in his dad's study that would tell them exactly what to do. That would take a lot of time though. He would have to search through countless books and that could take days. Sirius couldn't stay purple for days.

"Git!" Sirius practically yelled. "A book?"

"That'll take days," James replied. He ignored the insult. That was one of the best parts of their friendship. They could get frustrated and even angry with one another and they rarely, if ever, took it personal.

"Well then what?"

Sirius sounded close to tears. It was only the second times that James had ever heard his voice take that tone. The first time being a little over a year ago when his mother had sent him a howler and the entire school had heard her screaming at him about what a disgrace he was. He hadn't cried in the Great Hall though, hadn't even come close. It wasn't until hours later when James found him in the Owlery alone that he had seen his tears.

James had hated every second of seeing his best mate cry and he silently prayed that he wasn't about to witness it again.

"We just have to think," James replied. Honestly he wasn't that far from tears himself.

"What on earth…"

James watched as Sirius' face went from panicked to completely fear stricken.

He felt as though the Giant Squid from the Great Lake had somehow entered his body and began doing laps in his stomach.

Slowly James turned around to find that his fear was justified.

There, standing at the top of the attic stairs, was his mother.

"Mum," James said quickly. He hoped his voice didn't sound as shaky as it felt. "I can explain."

"I knew you were up to something, but I never in a million years would have guessed…" She trailed off as she glanced at Sirius looking at him as though she just realized he was in the room as well.

She stared at him for a moment before turning her attention back to James.

"What exactly is going on?"

The sternness in her voice made the way she had spoken to him by the pantry seem so calm.

For the first time in his life James realized that perhaps it shouldn't be just his dad that he was concerned about facing.

"Sirius just needed a place to stay and-"

"A place to stay?" She cut him off. She glanced at Sirius once more who was still standing in the center of the room looking absolutely terrified and completely purple.

She sighed softly before waving a hand in Sirius' direction, causing his skin to instantly start changing back to its normal color.

"You arrived this morning?"

James noted that she didn't sound nearly at rigid when she addressed Sirius. It made him proud to call her his mum despite the fact that he was sure she wasn't going to be as kind to him.

"Last night," Sirius admitted.

Another surge of pride this time in Sirius for not lying to his mother despite the fact that he easily could have.

"Last night?" Her attention was back on James now, the displeasure in her voice once more.

"It's complicated mum," James tried to explain. He glanced at Sirius who shook his head fiercely.

"May I suggest that you un-complicate it and start explaining yourself."

James could feel his heart beating against his rib cage. He certainly couldn't just tell his mother that Sirius had ran away because his parents were horrid people. She would want to know the whole story and Sirius would be mortified. James didn't even know the whole story.

He gave his mother a pleading look and hoped that by some lucky chance she would understand that he was trying to protect his friend. That by some chance she would change her mind about making him explain.

"May I also suggest that you tell the truth as the last thing you need is another lie added to your list of misdeeds."

"Sirius just needed a place to stay for a few nights," James tried.

"Where are your parents?" Her attention was back on Sirius now, her voice gentler once more.

Sirius opened his mouth to reply and then quickly closed it glancing at James as he did. He swallowed hard forcing the large lump that had grown in his throat to stay put. He would never forgive himself if he started blubbering like some big baby in front of his best mate.

Mrs. Potter nodded softly to herself before turning back to her son.

"Go down to your room please James."

Her voice was much softer now, sad almost.

"What? Mum no!"

She gave him a stern look. "You are in absolutely no position to argue young man. Now march yourself down those steps and into your room. I want to talk to Sirius alone."

James didn't reply but he didn't budge either.

"Go on now," she said in a much more tender voice. "I'll be down when we're done."

James paused for just a moment as he weighed his options. He had never seen his mum quite as angry as he had only minutes ago. He didn't think she would punish him in front of Sirius, or at all for that matter, but he didn't want to test her and find out either.

"James Charles."

It was a final threat and he knew it. He was used to it coming from his father, he hadn't even known his mum knew how to do it.

James nodded silently as he walked past his mum and slowly down the staircase.

It wasn't until the attic door closed behind him that Mrs. Potter turned her attention back to Sirius.

She considered warming up to the question and then decided against it. The poor boy looked terrified and she hardly wanted to interrogate him.

"You've run away haven't you?"

Sirius remained silent but nodded once.

She signed softly. "How could you do such a thing? Do you know how I would feel if I woke up and James wasn't in his bed where he belonged? Your parents are probably sick with worry."

Her tone was gentle which perhaps made Sirius feel even worse. She was right, if James was missing she would be sick with worry for his own parents though that wasn't a concern.

Sirius shook his head silently as the first tear clung to his eyelash.

"They don't care," Sirius practically whispered.

"Of course they-"

"No," he cut her off. Suddenly he gave up his fight against his emotions and let the tears fall freely. James was gone after all and he figured that being a mum she would know how to handle it. "My parents don't care about me. They tell me that they don't all the time. See all this stuff?" He waved an arm motioning to every piece of furniture and toy James had ever owned. "My parents have never saved one thing of mine. I'm not like them and they hate me for it."

In an instant, she was across the room pulling the young teenager into a tight hug. She couldn't find the right words and then realized that there were no right words. Sirius needed love and understanding, nothing more. Unfortunately if she was going to be of any help to him, she would need some answers.

"Your eye?" She asked in a gentle voice.

Sirius remained silent as he pulled away from her arms.

"My son thinks very highly of you you know," she stated. "I trust his judgement immensely. I know he wouldn't have lied to his father and I unless he felt it was a good reason. He wouldn't have agreed to hide you unless he felt it was justified." She paused for a moment and when she continued she choose her words carefully. "I believe you came here because you wanted help and regardless of whether you wanted it from James alone or from all of us, I am willing to do what I can but I cannot do that unless I know what is going on."

Sirius considered these words.

"The choice is yours of course."

"My father did it." The words came out of Sirius in a soft voice still thick with tears.

"Is this a normal occurrence?"

Sirius nodded.

"And your mother?" She was sure to keep her voice even...gentle.

"She's the same."

Mrs. Potter sucked in her breath as she tried to imagine what kind of parents could leave their child with a black eye and then a panicked thought ran through her mind.

"You have a younger brother don't you Sirius?"

Sirius nodded. "He's fine. They don't do this to him. It's different."

She pondered these words as she pulled the boy close to her once more, tighter than before.

"Don't be cross with James," Sirius said suddenly. His tears had stopped. His full concern now was his best mate's fate. "It wasn't his fault. I practically forced him to do it all."

She forced herself to swallow a chuckle as she pulled Sirius away from her. Gently she cupped his face in her hands and brought his eyes up to meet her own.

"My son has a working mind all of his own and while it was very noble of him to help you, he unfortunately went about it in a very wrong way."

"But it was my fault."

"Nonsense," she shook her head as she released him.

Sirius started to try and explain once more but she wasn't listening. Her mind was racing as her heart ached for her son's best mate. She didn't know Sirius that well but from what she did know of him he was a sweet boy. She simply couldn't turn her back on this.

With a wave of her hand she caused a plate of hot food along with a tall glass of pumpkin juice to appear on top of James old toy chest.

"Eat,"she instructed. "And then rest if you like. If you need anything in this house, help yourself as you are not confided to this attic."

His stomach growled at the smell of the food but he didn't make a move towards it, instead he gave her a curious look.

"I'm going to owl your mother and let her know that you are safe."

"She won't care," Sirius replied in a matter of face voice.

"Regardless things must be handled properly and notifying your mother is certainly the first step to take," she explained.

"The first step?" Sirius asked. He could feel the fear growing in him. He was sure the second step would be sending him home in the next day or so. This is exactly how he expected it would go, they would let him stay for a day or so until things 'calmed down' at his own house and then send him right back there.

Mrs. Potter nodded. "I will speak to my husband this evening and together we'll decided how to handle this from there."

"Handle it?"

She pulled herself from her thoughts and instantly realized that the young teenager standing in front of her looked absolutely terrified.

"Don't mistake my words Love," she said gently. "I will personally see to it that you are never abused by your parents again. I promise you that."

Sirius looked up at her. He wanted to trust her words but he wasn't completely convinced that he could.

"Now eat," she said once more. "I need to go talk to my son."

Sirius started to approach the plate of food but stop and gave her a pleading look. He felt horrible that James was going to be in trouble because of him.

"I promise you that James will be just fine. He will even live to tell you all about it," she smiled warmly. "Not eat and rest. I think we maybe in for a long night."

**TBC...**


End file.
